Immortal Burden
by DC Lady
Summary: After Bruce is seriously injured, Diana contemplates their relationship and her immortality. BMWW
1. Default Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story is a sequel to "Their Hearts Desires". I suggest reading it first here: 

**SUMMARY:** After Bruce is seriously injured, Diana contemplates their relationship and her immortality.

**DEDICATION:** A special thank you to Heybats whose input is priceless. You are the reason I started writing. And to Scott Claybrook who taught me a thing or two about the writing process.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Bat-characters or subsequent franchise licenses. If I did, I would be a billionaire (and perhaps, secretly, a masked vigilante). This was just for fun.

**Immortal Burden  
**_by DC Lady_

The steady humming of the Watchtower's massive life support system reverberated throughout the vast structure, lulling its superhero community to sleep. In the alcove above the main floor of the Watchtower one hero remained awake, conducting her scheduled assignment of Monitor Duty. As midnight approached, Wonder Woman scanned the various monitors displaying potential hot spots around the world and looked for anything out of the ordinary. So far, the evening proved quiet.

Content, she yawned, leisurely stretching her arms above her head. Her muscles screamed in pleasure at the stretch, releasing the strain built-up by her near motionless duty of world surveillance.

Sinking into her chair, she grasped her mug with both hands and deeply inhaled the coffee's rich aroma before taking a small sip. With the completion of the evening's routine system diagnostics, she momentarily allowed her mind to wander to more private aspects of her life. Her thoughts cascaded through her mind, ticking off mental reminders for various appointments and duties owed as the Themyscirian Ambassador before a more pleasant thought replaced her real-life routines: her new relationship with Batman.

Six weeks before, in a hotel room in Metropolis, Batman…Bruce, had opened his heart to her. The revelation of the traumatic effect that his parents' death had had on him took their relationship to a higher level than she had ever dreamed. She was amazed at the resulting intensity of his feelings; especially for those in his extended family, the Batclan. In the aftermath of their breakthrough, Diana and Bruce had been attempting to establish a relationship in the midst of their busy schedules.

It wasn't easy. Having suppressed his emotions for most of his life, Bruce was uncomfortable breaking down the barriers he'd constructed at such an early age. With a little prodding from Diana, she'd suggested Bruce take the initiative to mend the strained relationship with his son, Dick Grayson. Dick had been the original Robin before falling out with Bruce over his growing independence, eventually remaking himself as Nightwing, protector of Bludhaven.

(30 minutes earlier) The fog silently rolled in from Gotham's shoreline, its density cloaking the city's constant protector, the Batman. Perched on the rooftop of one of the numerous warehouses located in the docking district, he silently gazed through his night-vision goggles at the target of his surveillance. A sudden increase in Gotham's crime rate had concerned the Dark Knight, now determined to discover the root cause of the crime wave. After a prolonged investigation, he discovered the identity of the crime-lord aggressively trying to make a name for himself: Ramon Rio.

Following the money trail, Batman also discovered Rio had ties to influential businessmen. They were financing his operation by laundering the cash from his cocaine trafficking; putting it into real estate investments on Gotham's West Side. A syndicate was being developed and Batman intended to shut it down tonight. According to informants, Rio's bookkeeping records were kept at this warehouse.

Seated quietly to Batman's right, Nightwing donned his own set of night-vision goggles, surveying the same scene. While scanning the warehouse, he pondered the sudden improvement in his relationship with his surrogate father, silently crediting Diana's positive influence on him.

Batman had called earlier this evening, asking to rendezvous here tonight - actually the request was more of an order, but he knew that was as close as Batman would get to admit he wanted help. While gazing through his goggles, he glanced towards Batman, trying to summon the courage to ask his plans for the weekend.

"What!?" Batman asked, without ever lowering his night-vision goggles.

"Huh?" Nightwing stammered. "…." Batman does not ask twice.

"Oh, Barbara and I were thinking," Nightwing continued. "Well, Saturday night we thought we'd try that French restaurant that you like so much. And…well…we were wondering if you and Diana would like to join us?" He chanced a glance in Batman's direction.

"What time?" Batman asked, the hint of a smirk displaying on his lips as he continued his surveillance.

"Sevenish?" Nightwing asked, inwardly elated with his mentor's interest in his plans for a double date. 'Yep, Diana is definitely good for him,' he mused.

"Fine." Rising to his feet, Batman turned toward Nightwing, grapple gun in hand. "Let's go, partner," he said, and fired a line that would take him to the street below.

Nightwing gave his mentor his brightest smile, memories of his childhood as Robin flooding through him, bolstering his hopes of a renewed relationship with his father. "Yes, let's do it, partner."

Completing the checklist that would end her evening shift of Monitor Duty, Diana's heart quickened as an emergency alert from Gotham displayed on the main monitor. "Watchtower, do you need assistance?" Diana answered, trying to relay a tone of calm and professionalism.

"Wonder Woman, Batman is down. We need emergency transport to the Medical Bay," Nightwing stated, the seriousness of the situation evident in his unsteady voice.

"Transporting, Nightwing," Diana informed him, activating the transporter system. She then summoned J'onn to stand ready for a medical emergency and to make him aware of the identity of the injured hero so that security precautions could be taken to keep Batman's identity a secret. Finally, Wonder Woman contacted Flash in his quarters. She quickly explained the situation and asked him to relieve her at the duty station.

Preparing for the arrival of Batman, J'onn telepathically touched the minds of his two civilian medical assistants, shielding their minds so they would be unable to recognize the injured hero out of costume. The mechanical humming of the transporter system alerted the Med Bay team, followed by bright, vertical lights that filled the room. Once the transport was completed, J'onn saw a distraught Nightwing on the floor, cradling Batman in his arms. Without hesitation, J'onn moved toward the two men. He was immediately disturbed by the large amount of blood soaking Batman's uniform, already pooling on the ground beside him. Nightwing was applying pressure to a large, gaping wound in Batman's abdomen, frantically trying to stop the flow of blood.

J'onn placed one arm under Batman's shoulders and the other under his knees. Encouraging Nightwing to maintain the pressure to the injury, he slowly rose so as not to break the pressure, then quickly carried the unconscious vigilante to the examination table. Working as a team, a medical assistant removed Batman's uniform, cutting easily through the Nomex-Kevlar weave with a pair of diamond-tipped industrial scissors J'onn had designed for such an emergency. Reaching into the ruptured abdomen, J'onn desperately searched for the artery responsible for the blood loss. Locating it after a few desperate seconds, he clamped the artery, hoping the action would at least temporarily stabilize Batman's condition.

As he turned to prepare for the upcoming surgery necessary to repair the damage, J'onn sensed an incredible feeling of anguish from Nightwing. J'onn telepathically encouraged the younger man to wait in the corridor, not wanting his continued presence as a distraction.

Standing in the corridor, Nightwing silently gazed at the blood that stained his hands and uniform. The memories of the night's events settled in his stomach like lead. Hearing a sudden intake of breath down the corridor, he turned in time to see Diana go white at the site of his blood-soaked uniform.

"Dick, where is he?" Diana asked, rushing into the waiting room. "Hera, please tell me he is alive." When he gave no reply, she attempted to make her way into the Medical Bay.

Nightwing quickly stepped in front of her. "Diana, he is alive, but his condition is serious. J'onn is already operating on him," he stated, struggling to keep her from entering the Med Bay. "You have to let him do his job, Diana. Please," he pleaded, finally getting through to the distraught Princess.

Guiding the Amazon to a row of chairs lining one side of the corridor, Nightwing encouraged Diana to sit. Nervously removing his mask, he took the seat next to her, twisting the black cloth in his trembling hands. He shifted uneasily in his seat, summoning the courage to relive this dreadful night and to answer the questions that were written on Diana's face.

Taking a deep breath, Dick began his account of the evening. "We were at the docks running down a lead. We needed evidence to convict a new drug lord who set up shop in Gotham," he paused, taking a breath.

"Batman got a tip from a snitch which brought us to an abandoned warehouse. We watched it till we were sure it was secure, then we went down to look for the records we needed for a conviction. Batman took the north end of the warehouse while I combed the south." Dick stood, walking towards the Medical Bay door before continuing.

"There was an explosion. A big one," he said quietly, then turned toward Diana. "I ran to Batman's last known location, making my way through the debris, looking for any sign of him. After several minutes of searching I saw it - the end of his cape from under a pile of rubble," Dick stated, hoarse with emotion.

"The roof had collapsed on top of him. I tried to dig him out, then noticed that he was pinned under one of the support beams." Dick hesitated, unsure how to proceed. He suddenly felt Diana's hand on his shoulder, giving him her silent encouragement to continue.

"I was able to move the beam off him, then realized that it had fragmented, when I lifted it," Nightwing gasped. "I should have checked first but there was just so much smoke! I could have cut away the fragment before lifting the beam. Maybe he wouldn't have lost so much blood," he cried out, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Dick, it's not your fault," she said soothingly. My reaction would have been to get that thing off him as well. I would have done the same as you,"

"There was so much blood," he continued. "I've worked the streets for most of my life and dealt with a lot of injuries, but I've never seen that much blood coming from one person - I got scared. I thought that I would lose him." He admitted, again turning to face the Medical Bay door.

"When I was a kid growing up at Wayne Manor, I thought that Bruce was invincible. He has this way of making you think that of him. He's so damned confident in himself," he said with a chuckle.

"You think by his attitude that he has Superman's powers." She commented wryly, "It makes you believe that he is invincible.

"I use to think that Superman was 'the' coolest superhero who ever lived. I would pretend I could fly and have super strength to fight the bad guys. Bruce had even introduced me to Superman." He laughed at the memory. "That must have been the most difficult thing he ever had to do," he stated, knowing the competitive relationship between the two men. Turning to Diana with a serious gaze he added, "Superman may have been my childhood hero, but Bruce became my dad. He saved my life," Dick choked out. Diana quickly enveloped him in her arms, comforting him as best she knew how. Surprised by the comfort of her embrace, Dick could only feel regret at all of the things he left unsaid to his father.

"It sounds like you must have been very happy growing up at Wayne Manor." She observed. "Bruce never told me; what happened between the two of you?" Diana asked, as she and Dick again took their seats. "I was happy…as happy as one can be around Bruce" Dick replied automatically, then regretted saying the words. "It was lonely in the beginning. When I first arrived, Alfred showed me to my room, the same room Bruce used when he was a child. It was so big and empty, just like the rest of the house. Bruce was gone a lot at first. He really wasn't prepared to take on a kid. When he saw my determination to go after my parents' killer, he revealed himself to me as Batman and began training me as Robin. But, every time the killer was within my reach, Bruce stood in the way."

"You were just a child. Surely he was just protecting you," she encouraged.

"That was the problem. He was always protecting me. Bruce has this incredible fear of losing those he is close to. It's developed into a pathological ability to push people away, so they don't get too close. As I grew up I wanted to learn to stand on my own two feet and make my own decisions. I was no longer content being just a sidekick and following orders. It created an incredible rift between us. So, no longer having total control over my life, he did what was in his nature to do; he pushed me away. Now I realize this was his way of protecting me from the world we both chose to live in, but it wasn't all that clear back then," he finished.

"That does sound like Bruce," she admitted.

"Oh, before I forget, thank you," he said, turning towards her with an expression that reflected little of the angst he'd been experiencing the past hour.

"For what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"For having him call. For having him try to fix things with me," he explained.

"I did not force him to call you. He wanted to mend your relationship on his own. It's been weighing on him for a while now. He just needed some help getting started, that's all. He loves you, Dick," she observed.

"I know he loves me. I guess I've always known that. I also know that since he's been seeing you, he is trying to allow the people who love and care for him to be a part of his life. Without you, he would have never contacted me," he finished.

Diana shrugged her shoulders in agreement, then smiled at the fact that her presence in Bruce's life had made a difference.

Turning to Diana, Dick asked curiously. "What about you? What was your childhood like?" Dick watched as Diana's face brightened as she recounted her memories of home.

"I had a wonderful childhood. My memories of growing up are filled with the times I spent with my mother and sisters," she began, "The Amazon race is one made up of warriors, fierce in battle and competitive by nature. There were tournaments held to sharpen our skills and prove our worth in battle. Although competitive, it did not interfere with our love and devotion for each other. We were a family and I was very happy," Diana stated, frowning as she continued. "We did not have the trials and tribulations present in man's world."

"What type of trials and tribulations didn't you grow up with?" he asked, curious as to the differences of growing up with an immortal race of warriors.

"Death, sickness, aging," she stated sadly.

"This must be hard for you. Have you ever faced the death of someone you loved before?"

"Not like this. But, I have always believed there to be great honor in the death of a true warrior," Diana stated proudly. "Before the protection of Zeus that now encompasses our island, wars and invasions left the future of the Amazon race in doubt. To insure our lineage it became necessary to travel to man's world in order to bear children. Alcippe was one Amazon among many who refused to be defiled by a man, instead taking a vow of celibacy. Then Hercules invaded Themyscira to obtain the girdle of Hippolyta, a requirement given him by a Pythian priestess to earn his immortality. His men raped and plundered our island and its inhabitants. Rather than risk rape and eventual death at the hand of a man, Alcippe threw herself upon her sword, saving her virtue and obtaining the honor befitting an Amazon warrior.

Bruce has the heart and soul of a great warrior. He has followed his heart in his quest to help mankind. His death will be honorable and I will celebrate it as such if fate has determined his time," she finished.

Dick noticed the emotional struggle she displayed to live up to the words just spoken. "Diana, whatever happens, we will get through it together. You are not alone," he said, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they waited for word on the fallen hero.

Hours passed before J'onn opened the door of the Medical Bay, his countenance reflecting the seriousness of the situation. Sensing Dick and Diana's distress he quickly reassured them. "He is alive, but his condition is critical," he began, motioning them to sit. He collapsed onto the chair next to them, the effort of the surgery an obvious drain on him.

"How bad is he, J'onn?" Diana asked softly.

"I put him on life support," J'onn stated. "His vital signs are stable, but dangerously low, due to the enormous blood loss. His right lung was severely lacerated. I had a difficult time repairing the tissue damage. It may collapse again. His aorta was nicked. I sutured the wound and cauterized it but that artery transports an immense amount of blood. If he throws a clot from his lung, there is a likelihood of a pulmonary embolism or a clot could prevent a loss of blood flow to his brain. There are numerous other wounds that are not life threatening and should heal quickly. However, because of his weakened state he has slipped into a coma, which is cause for alarm," he explained.

"What are his chances?" Dick whispered, fearing the answer.

"We have done all we can do. It is up to him now," J'onn concluded wanly, "but you know of his willpower. I would not bet against him."

"I've got to call Alfred," Dick mumbled, then blindly stumbled down the corridor to the communications center to contact his surrogate grandfather.

Sensing her fear, J'onn turned to Diana. The traumatic events of the evening had left the Princess emotionally drained; the seriousness of Bruce's condition was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Diana, talk to me," J'onn urged, sliding over to the seat next to her. "How are you holding up?"

"I knew that we both led dangerous lives. But, it honestly never occurred to me that it could end so soon," she began, focusing on the wall in front of her, unable to come to terms with the situation.

"You must not lose hope. He is still alive. He is fighting," he encouraged.

"I don't want to lose him, J'onn." The awareness of her giving voice to her fear had allowed the tears to flow freely down Diana's cheeks. Silently taking her hand, J'onn offered what support he could.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"As soon as his condition is stabilized," he stated, and then continued. "I need to get back to him. Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine. Dick will return shortly," she answered. J'onn returned to care for his patient, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts. After several minutes, she turned at the sound of footsteps quietly approaching and saw Dick returning from his call to Alfred.

"Alfred will be here shortly. He wants to put together a few things for Bruce," he stated. "Did J'onn say when we could see him?"

"As soon as they are able to stabilize his condition," she whispered.

The two heroes sat in silence, waiting to see Bruce.

_To be continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Burden  
**_Chapter 2_

'Molecules were never meant to be disbursed then reconnected,' Alfred argued to himself, but the gravity of the situation made this trip essential. As he was solidifying in the transporter room of the Watchtower, a ghost like shape was beginning to take form before him. He watched in amazement as the figure transformed into Superman, waiting for his arrival. The slightly alarmed British butler looked curiously at his new surroundings, holding a small suitcase with a few of his surrogate son's belongings.

"Alfred, it's good to see you again. I just wish it were under better circumstances," Superman said, extending his hand in greeting.

"As do I, Master Superman." Alfred stated, always the formal butler, even on the Watchtower. "Is Master Nightwing and Miss Diana with him?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll take you there now," Superman paused and gently placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Alfred, despite his condition, I have the fullest confidence in Bruce. He will pull through this. He's too stubborn not to," Superman stated, his faith in his friend was unwavering.

"Yes, Master Superman. That he is," Alfred agreed, as they walked down the hall leading to the Medical Bay.

Superman returned to his duties as Alfred entered the room where Bruce was recovering. The sights and sounds of medical equipment overwhelmed his senses, swallowing the still form of his son. Bruce had been like a son to Alfred, in every respect except biological. Seeing him on life support was overwhelming. "Oh my Lord," he muttered.

At Alfred's reaction, Dick and Diana moved supportively toward him. "He's fighting, Alfred. He won't give up. We won't let him give up," Dick stated confidently.

As the life support system rose and fell to a steady rhythm, Alfred inspected the countless wires that crossed his son's body. Squaring his shoulders, he placed the small suitcase on the floor then walked to Bruce's bedside, sitting in the chair next to it. Exhaling a breath that he didn't realize he was holding he gazed at the face of the man he raised, memories of his childhood flooding through him. He leaned in closer to his son's form as he took his limp hand and placed it between his. After a moment of introspection, he began to talk to him in the gentle tones he used when Bruce was a traumatized child.

Diana watched mesmerized at Alfred's display of parental concern then noticed as Dick reapplied his mask and angrily stalked out of the room. Running to keep up with the determined young hero, Diana noticed a stern visage she had seen countless times on the face of Batman. 'Like father, like son,' she mused.

"Dick, where are you going?" she asked, confused at his change in temperament.

"I have unfinished business in Gotham," he answered

"He needs you here, Dick," she countered.

"He is in a coma, Diana. You and Alfred are here for him," he returned.

"What if he dies? You will regret it if you are not here," she stated sadly.

Dick stopped and lowered his head, unable to meet her gaze. "I know. But, he would want me to continue with his work, and that means I need to solve this case." Giving Diana a kiss on the cheek, Dick made his way down the corridor for his transport to Gotham.

Diana watched Dick walk away, then began to wonder aimlessly through the station, trying to collect her thoughts. She remembered the night she and Bruce spent on the rooftop conducting surveillance, before Circe turned her into a pig. His list of reasons for not beginning a relationship began to replay in her mind. One reason had been where she came from: an immortal race of warriors. At the time she discounted the argument as foolish, never imagining a scenario where it would be an issue. However, that fear had now taken root in her very soul, clouding her judgment and her preconceived notions of death instilled at childhood.

Awakened from her reverie, she was momentarily lost. Cursing under her breath, she chastised herself for her emotional weakness. Observing the familiar décor, she realized the close proximity of her quarters and decided to take a few moments in her room to compose herself. As she stepped through the door, memories of him overwhelmed her, threatening to destroy the little resolve she had managed to maintain. Climbing into bed, she laid motionless, savoring his familiar scent with each inhalation. Facing the side of the bed Bruce claimed as his own, Diana gently brushed his pillow with the back of her hand, remembering their last night together.

Away on an unusually long mission off world, Diana had returned to the Watchtower exhausted, opting to get a few hours sleep before making her way to Wayne Manor. Her plan had been to surprise Bruce with her unscheduled return, but she was the one who was surprised when she found him, asleep in her bed. 'How did he know of my return?' she wondered, and made a silent promise to discover a way to someday surprise the Bat. Silently she slipped into bed and folded her arm around his waist, nuzzling her head against the back of his neck. Awakened at her touch, Bruce rolled over to face his lover with a smirk, interlacing his fingers with hers. Gentle kisses had filled the silent void, followed by passionate throws of love throughout the remainder of the night.

Startled by a knock on her door, Diana frowned at the sudden jerk to reality. Hoping for good news, she quickly opened the door, finding a concerned looking Superman standing there.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I saw you in the hall with Dick and I was worried about you," Superman informed his friend.

"I'm fine, Clark. I wanted to give Alfred some time alone with Bruce," Diana returned, not adding, 'in case Bruce does not make it.'

"He's strong, Diana. He'll pull through this," Clark began, sensing her meaning.

"I want to believe that," Diana responded quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how Bruce and I first met?" Clark questioned.

"No," Diana stated, confused at the sudden change of subject. Seating herself next to Clark, she patiently listened.

"The Joker had escaped from Arkham and was on his way to Metropolis to strike a deal with Lex Luther. Following the Joker's trail, Bruce arrived in the city in grand billionaire, playboy style," Clark snipped, suddenly remembering how Lois had been instantly infatuated. "Later that evening, as I was patrolling the city, I heard gunshots from a nightclub downtown. I arrived to see this dark figure of a bat interrogating a mob-boss. He had taken out six of his bodyguards in something like two seconds. There had been rumors of a vigilante called Batman in Gotham City, but I didn't believe those rumors to be anything but urban myth. When I'd attempted to stop him, he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. He took me totally by surprise."

"Like the true warrior he is." Diana laughed, knowing that only Batman would be so bold challenging the Man of Steel.

"That's how I know he will pull through this. He's a fighter and will never give up," Clark assured her.

"I hope you are right, but someday he will die," she said quietly. "I have been taught to face death unafraid and to welcome it if faced with honor. I'm not sure I know how to apply what I have learned for this situation or for the inevitable," Diana replied, turning to face Clark.

"How do I strategize a battle plan to defeat death? How do I accept inevitable defeat? I've never been in a battle of this nature before. I've never been defeated," Diana admitted, her voice rising with buried anger.

"You do it by leaning on those who care for you. When that time comes, I will be there for you," Clark stated simply. Although mortal, Clark's life span was much longer than those born on earth. The two superheroes shared an invulnerability unknown to humans, especially Batman who had worked fervently at compensating for his vulnerability.

"I know you will, Clark. But, who will be there for me when you are gone?" Diana asked, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

As Clark reached out to comfort her, Diana brushed off his embrace defiantly. She stood, her head held high.

"I can't stay here. I need to do something - to make whoever did this to Bruce pay," Diana stated firmly. "I'm going to Gotham."

"Diana, do you think that's wise given Bruce's condition?" Clark responded.

"Dick was right. He would want us to take care of Gotham City and catch this criminal. I fully intend to see that justice is served," Diana angrily stated, stalking out of her room and leaving behind a concerned friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was quickly approaching as Wonder Woman walked through the dark caverns of the Batcave, the screeching sounds of its permanent occupants keeping her company. Arriving at the heart of Batman's domain, she took in the wide expanse of the cave. Narrowing her focus on the platform containing the Cray computers, she finally noticed the dark figure of the Bat sitting before them. Her heart leaped in excitement at the sight of Batman. Then the fear that had found a home in the pit of her stomach since Bruce was injured, resurfaced as a reminder of his condition on the Watchtower. Concentrating on maintaining her composure, she was surprised when Dick spoke, still facing the computer screen in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Diana," he asked, removing the cowl.

"I'm here to help you catch the person responsible for Bruce's injury," she stated, as an eerie calmness took control of her.

"I spoke with J'onn," he said, turning to face her. "Bruce's condition is unchanged. I thought you wanted to be with him?" he questioned, but knowing that her Amazon nature would not let this matter rest.

"You were right, he would want us to protect Gotham City. I'm here to help you apprehend Ramon Rio," she said, walking to stand in front him.

"Let's go," Dick replied, pulling the cowl back over his features. He knew that there would be very little he could do to dissuade her.

Bruce once confided to her about the transformation he felt when he wore the mask. Watching as Dick put the mask in place, she understood his meaning as the harsh tones of the Bat replaced the softened ones that previously faced her.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked softly, her voice slightly unsteady.

"Batman needs to make regular appearances in Gotham. No one can get suspicious of his condition," he responded, his voice sounding like Batman. Diana inwardly shuddered, as Dick's transformation to the Bat was complete. 'I don't think half the League would realize the man behind the Bat was different.'

Opening the door to the batmobile he continued. "We will rendezvous with Batgirl and Robin at the warehouse."

The trip to the docking district was unusually quiet for both Batman and Wonder Woman. She gazed out of the car window watching as the countryside's lush, green scenery turned into the dirty, city streets of Gotham City.

After pausing outside the car to receive an activity report from Batgirl and Robin, Batman led Wonder Woman into the alley behind the warehouse; careful not to be seen. The police and fire departments had blocked off the perimeter of the building with armed guards until the details of the explosion could be determined. However, high priced attorneys kept all law enforcement officials at bay. So far, Ramon Rio could afford the best and do his damndest to make certain that his business records did not fall into their hands.

Rio's attorneys, however, did not bind batman. His plan was simple; obtain the documents tonight, if they had not been destroyed in the explosion.

Stopping in the middle of a rubbled mass of confusion, Batman motioned to Wonder Woman with his hand, indicating the blood-stained area to her left. A melancholy feeling unnerved both heroes as the realization of last night's events took hold.

"It's a miracle he survived at all," Wonder Woman whispered.

"The Kevlar took the brunt of the impact from the explosion, but it couldn't withstand the force of the fragment that impaled him," Batman explained, using the harsh tones of the Bat to keep his emotions in check.

"This is where the bomb exploded. If there is anything left, it should be in this area," he said, determining that the bomb was placed as a security precaution for Rio.

As she stared at the blood stained floor where Bruce had been trapped, Wonder Woman noticed something half hidden in the rubble. "Here, look," she motioned with her hand.

Climbing over the piles of timbers and soot, Batman saw what Wonder Woman was pointing at, half-buried under debris; a man-sized safe.

"Can you move this thing?" Batman asked.

She grabbed the exposed portion of the safe with both hands and effortlessly raised the heavy object, setting it upright on the floor. Ripping the door from its hinges, Wonder Woman watched as the long-time apprentice to the world's greatest detective rifled through the records.

Quickly opening one folder after the next, he allowed himself a smirk at the discovery of the evidence needed to put Rio away for a very long time; a manifest of the cocaine shipments as well as dividend records to Rio's partners.

"Bruce must have triggered some sort of safeguard as he made his way to the safe, causing the explosion," he began. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were using those new 'shadow' sensors Lexcorp has been selling on the black market. We haven't found a way to defeat them yet."

"Why haven't these criminals tried to come back for this evidence?" she asked, confused.

"With all of the money backing this guy, he feels invincible. I'm sure he's bought off a judge or two to keep the warehouse off limits until he can get his hands on this," he answered, pointing at the documents.

"Is it enough?" she asked, hoping the evidence would put this case to rest.

"Yes, more than enough," he responded. "Its time to see Commissioner Gordon."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"To give him all of this," he answered as he gathered the folders.

"Then we will go and apprehend this criminal?" she asked, anxious to get her hands around the thug's neck.

"No, the police will handle the rest," he answered.

"What do you mean the police will handle the rest? Why not deliver him to the police and ensure his conviction?" she questioned, her anger rising.

"There will be numerous arrests from this evidence. I don't want anyone to flee if they realize that Batman and Wonder Woman captured their boss," he explained.

"No, we cannot afford to wait. He will now be suspicious of police probing. We must apprehend Rio before he flees." she reasoned.

"He's not making any plans to flee. Bruce had him under surveillance since he began this investigation. I will know if and when he plans to skip town," he responded.

"I'm not willing to take that chance. Where is he?" Wonder Woman demanded.

Surprised by her sudden vehemence, Batman responded in a tone that would have made the original proud. "I won't allow you to jeopardize this case."

"You will not ALLOW," she shouted. "You plan to let this criminal escape with possibly killing your father," she spat sarcastically.

"No one is getting away with anything. We will, however, take the proper steps to make certain that the entire gang is convicted," he explained, his hurt at her implication hidden behind the mask. "Bruce would want justice, not revenge, especially for himself."

Balling her hands into fists, she was no longer able to contain her ravaging emotions. Dick watched as she glided up to the ceiling of the warehouse, punching a hole through the tin roof and leaving behind a blur of red and blue.

Batgirl and Robin suddenly appeared, confusion etched on their faces.

"What happened?" Batgirl asked.

"Man, she sure looked mad. What'd you say to her?" Robin questioned.

"I'm not sure," Batman responded, worried about Diana's reaction.

Before he could allow his concern for Diana to divert his attention, he sank deeper into the role of Batman. "Let's go. We need to meet with the Commissioner," he stated, as he made his way to the Batmobile.

Fueled by unfettered rage and without a destination, Wonder Woman poured her frustration into increasing her speed until she'd reached her limits. The crisp, evening wind whipped at her face, slapping her back to reality. She realized that Dick was right in handing the case over to the police, but she had been lost in an emotional roller coaster, blinded by her rage. Braking her speed, she turned and headed back to Gotham. But, before reaching the city she decided she needed time alone to compose herself and analyze her actions. She set down a in a forest somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Her rage largely spent, the Princess collapsed to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Nooooo!"

She breathed heavily as she sat on the grassy forest floor. All of the teachings and training of her Amazon heritage had made her a warrior. But the immortal race on Themyscira never prepared her for death. Death was their history and glorified as honorable. The Amazons of present never had to face this honor.

She had been in many battles as a member of the Justice League with numerous casualties resulting. However, the casualties had never involved her circle of friends…never someone she loved.

"How arrogant I've been to think there would be comfort in the death of a friend," she screamed in the forest as she began to cry uncontrollably. "How utterly arrogant." She stated, looking up into the night sky.

"Death in battle is honorable," she mocked.

"How could I have been such a fool? My own death would give me more comfort than the loss of any of those I love," she cried out.

"And if he survives, what of the next time? What will happen when he grows old?" she questioned. "I cannot just sit and watch him die."

Burying her face in her hands, the Princess contemplated her future on man's world. She was desperate to find some way to accept the mortality of those she called her family.

The tiny Justice League transmitter suddenly beeped in her ear, alerting her of an incoming signal from the tower. She tried to regain her composure before answering the call.

"Wonder Wonder," she finally managed.

"Wonder Woman, I have Batman wanting to be patched in to your frequency," one of the newer Justice League members stated, not aware of the real Batman's condition.

"Patch him through," she stated, her voice growing stronger.

"Wonder Woman," Batman's voice began. "Are you alright?" he asked, Dick's more sensitive nature shining through the mask.

"I'm fine and I apologize for my behavior," she said with little effort. It was not often that she had to apologize.

"Come back to the cave. We can discuss this," he stated.

"No. I'm going to the Watchtower. Wonder Woman out."


	4. Conclusion

_Thank you to all ofyou who took the time to review this story. Your thoughts and words of encouragement were greatly appreciated._

**Immortal Burden**  
_by DC Lady_

The days crawled at an agonizing pace with Bruce's condition showing little sign of improvement. With Nightwing in Gotham protecting the city as Batman, Alfred and Diana alternated shifts, along with Superman on occasion. They wanted a familiar face present if Bruce should awaken from his coma. J'onn had suggested reading aloud since familiar voices were comforting to even the subconscious parts of a comatose brain. Diana picked up a copy of The Iliad and read it to Bruce in the Ancient Tongue. Alfred had opted for Shakespeare, starting with Hamlet and Othello while Superman had started the first book of the Aubrey/Maturin series by Patrick O'Brian.

Despite alternating shifts, Diana found it almost impossible to leave his side. Since returning to the Watchtower her few moments alone were spent in fitful slumber, her heart heavy with the grief of days to come.

Gazing affectionately at the photo album that Alfred brought with him, Diana looked at pictures of a young Bruce with his parents. The family's love for one another was plain in the photos, making her wonder what it must have been like to lose that love so tragically. Turning the pages of the large family album she viewed pictures of Bruce as a teenager, both with Dr. Leslie Thompkins and Alfred. These photos, however, were in sharp contrast to those with his parents. Although his affection for his guardians was great, the exuberant feature displayed with his parents was now marked by a sadness and maturity not meant for a teenager.

She turned her gaze toward J'onn as he entered the room. Holding her breath in anticipation, she watched as his eyes glowed red, trying to establish a telepathic link with his patient. His eyes returned to their normal color and she exhaled in disappointment once again.

"How is he?" Diana asked, a routine question now.

"His vital signs are slightly improved. He is slowly making progress." J'onn replied.

"He is strong and stubborn. He will not give up." Diana remarked, proud of his warrior nature.

"That he is." J'onn agreed. "What about you, Diana. How are you?" J'onn continued, turning to face the Princess.

Instead of answering, Diana decided to question J'onn about the loss of his family on his home planet. He had seen the death of not only his wife and child, but his entire race. "J'onn, how do you overcome the loss of loved ones?"

"I'm not certain that you ever overcome their loss. The pain of it only subsides with time, replaced by the memories of your time together." J'onn stated.

"How do you risk opening your heart again? I've seen you do it with the friendships you have established here," she asked.

"I did not want to be alone. Sometimes you have to risk your heart in order to find happiness, even if it lasts for only a short time," he answered her.

"Is it worth the heartache knowing that it will someday end in death?" she questioned.

"Are you questioning your relationship with Bruce?" he asked.

"I question whether I can cope with his mortality," she whispered, ashamed of her emotional weakness.

"What would you do?" J'onn asked, his concern growing by the minute.

"I've considered contacting my mother and requesting that my banishment from Themyscira be overturned," she told him, again unable to face him.

"Would she do that?" he asked calmly.

"I believe so. However, I will never again be able to leave. Special clemency is not given lightly," she said.

"Then I believe the question that you must ask yourself is, can you live without him, and the rest of us, in your life?" he said, her turmoil screaming out to him.

Unable to voice her answer, she merely shook her head despondently.

"I believe that Bruce has recently learned to face the mortality of those he loves, a lesson learned by allowing himself to love you," he continued.

"I am a coward," she stated.

"If you were a coward you would have left when Bruce was first injured. Diana, do not make this decision in the midst of all of this turmoil. Give yourself time to consider what you would be giving up," J'onn declared and walked out of the room, leaving Diana to her thoughts.

Diana watched the still form of her lover, gently brushing a few strands of hair from his face. She contemplated her conversation with J'onn. 'Can I leave him or can I possibly find a way to live with the time we have together?' she wondered. Heaving a sigh of indecision she decided to busy herself with Bruce's care.

She placed a portable basin filled with warm, soapy water on the table next to the bed. Grabbing the submerged cloth, she wrung out the excess water and placed herself next to Bruce on the bed. She ran the cloth over his chiseled features and spoke to him about the day's events.

"Dick is still in Gotham, taking care of the city and covering for you with Wayne Enterprises. You would be so proud of him. He loves you deeply," Diana paused, rewetting the cloth. "Tim and Barbara are with him. They ask about you daily, wanting to see you, but they realize your wish is for them to protect Gotham." Taking his arm, she gently ran the cloth over the length of it.

Diana turned, hearing a soft knock at the opened door. She smiled when she noticed Flash standing at the entrance. "Hey Princess, how's the big guy?"

"Hello, Flash. Better. His progress is slow, but at least there is progress now." Diana stated, as she stood to greet her friend.

"Has anyone noticed his absence, yet?" she questioned.

"No. J'onn's telepathic block seems to have done the trick. Supes made it clear that Batman would be preoccupied in Gotham for a while. Everyone pretty much took it at face value." Flash reported, only the core members of the league were aware of Batman's condition.

"Good. You know how Bruce can be about looking vulnerable." Diana stated.

"Boy don't I." Flash laughed. "He's a handful, isn't he? I mean, this past year, especially after the invasion, Bats actually let us get to know him a little. You've had quite an effect on him."

Flash smiled, happy to see a less gloomy Batman around the Watchtower.

"He has such a large heart. I'm just grateful that he has decided to chance opening it a little." Diana stated, suddenly lost in thought.

"Well, I have to get back to duty before they come looking for me. Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." Flash stated.

"Thank you, Flash. We both appreciate it." Diana stated, returning her attention to Bruce's bath.

Returning to the Medical Bay after a brief respite, Alfred found Diana reading quietly to Bruce. He was becoming increasingly concerned for the Princess. Dark circles under her eyes and a defeated expression had become permanent fixtures on her face.

Crossing the room he made his way to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Alfred," Diana smiled, standing to give the butler a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Master Bruce, Miss Diana is looking as beautiful as ever this fine day," Alfred stated, moving closer to the bed to inspect his son's condition.

Diana grabbed a chair for Alfred and placed it next to hers. "Bruce, have I ever told you how lucky you are to have Alfred," Diana began.

Just outside the room's entrance the red glow of J'onn's eyes displayed his effort at establishing another telepathic link with Bruce. Having failed with any connection in his previous attempts J'onn was more determined to help his friend find his way back to his family. After a few minutes, the Martian's eyes returned to their normal shade, as a disappointed countenance was displayed on his features. Undeterred by these failures, J'onn returned to his desk determined to continue his efforts later in the evening.

"...and there was Master Bruce hanging from the railing of the staircase after his failed attempt of sliding down the banister. To this day I think he is secretly jealous of Master Dick's ability to effortlessly perform this task," Alfred concluded, one of his many stories of Bruce as a child.

Diana's giggles at the idea of the future Batman hanging upside down on a banister were interrupted by the laughter of the young man who mastered this feat.

"So that's why Bruce would get so upset every time I slid down the banister. And here I thought it was because of his anal-retentive tendencies," Dick chided as he greeted both Diana and Alfred with an embrace.

"How is Gotham City?" Diana asked.

"It's been pretty quiet since the indictments were handed down. Looks like we're back to normal; well normal for Gotham, anyway," Dick stated.

"Hey, why don't you guys go and get some rest. I'll stay with him. I need to fill him in on nightly patrols. Even something like a coma won't keep Bruce from obsessing about his city," Dick laughed.

"You go, Alfred, I'm staying," Diana stated, firmly.

"Miss Diana you cannot continue at this pace. You will be of no good to Master Bruce if you fall ill from exhaustion. Come, now. I will walk you to your room," Alfred stated, leaving no room for argument. "I should think that Master Dick would like to spend some time alone with his father," He added, knowing that the Amazon Princess would not argue that point.

"Fine, but only for a short time," Diana relented.

Diana walked with Alfred in silence, a thick haze of exhaustion clouding her mind. She began to reminisce over the friendships she established while on man's world and contemplated her departure. 'Will I have the strength to leave him and all those I love?' Diana stopped suddenly trying to clear her mind.

"I can't do this, Alfred. I do not want to be alone!" Diana exclaimed.

"Miss Diana, if I may be so bold to say, you will never be alone." Alfred stated firmly, taking both of her hands in his.

"Yes, I will. One day Bruce, you, Dick, even Clark will be gone and I alone will remain!" Diana exclaimed.

"But, there will be others who you will call your friends. Perhaps you will choose another to share your life with. Your heart is too full to be alone. You will always attract love." Alfred stated with quiet assurance.

"I have never been in love before, Alfred," Diana admitted. " The realization that he will someday die, all who I love here on man's world will someday be no more, is something that I cannot bear. How do I accept the inevitability of his mortality?"

Alfred led the distraught Princess into her quarters, wanting to continue this discussion in private. As they both sat at the foot of the bed, he answered her question with unwavering certainty. "My dear, you live with the inevitable through faith. Faith in something larger than yourself to put life's woes into perspective. From what Bruce has told me, your faith in your gods is great. Why not ask them for guidance? You might be surprised at the comfort they can offer." Alfred reasoned.

Diana blinked in shock at the mention of her gods. Suddenly realizing how she neglected them by not seeking their guidance.

"Also, by living and loving as fully as you are capable with no regrets to follow you into the future. Someday, when you look back on your life here with us, you will fondly and lovingly remember the closeness that was shared. That is one lesson I believe Master Bruce has recently learned by loving you." Alfred finished, rising.

"Miss Diana, you are exhausted. I believe that after a full night's sleep, your perspective on things will be much improved."

Feeling consoled for the first time since Bruce's injury, Diana relented to Alfred's persuasive recommendation to rest. "I am tired, Alfred. So very tired," Diana responded.

"Of course you are, my dear. You have had very little rest since this ordeal began," he agreed.

"Thank you, Alfred. I will rest. And I will seek the guidance of the gods and beg their forgiveness in my neglect of them. Will you call me if there is any change?" she asked.

"I most definitely will. You shall be the first to be notified." Alfred promised.

Nodding her consent, Diana showed Alfred to the door giving him a grateful hug that lingered in her appreciation and love for her friend.

Days turned into weeks with encouraging improvements in Bruce's condition. Telepathic links by J'onn had also been established on brief occasions aiding in their hope of his eventual return to consciousness.

Diana turned at hearing Dick and Alfred enter the room with trays of mouthwatering dishes prepared by the Butler. She continued Bruce's daily routine of leg stretches to prevent his muscles from atrophying and smiled at Dick's telling of yet another lame joke.

"Miss Diana, dinner is served." Alfred announced.

"Alfred, it smells delicious." Diana stated, gently placing Bruce's leg back on the bed and covering him with the sheet.

It had been two months since the explosion and Bruce's resulting injury, with his family an ever-present constant, praying for his recovery in their own ways. Taking Alfred's advice, Diana sought comfort and guidance from the gods of her youth, finally finding contentment in her immortality and her love for Bruce.

"Hey, you want to hear another joke?" Dick questioned, as the three took their seats at the small table in the room.

"No." Alfred and Diana answered in unison.

Through their ensuing laughter, Diana stood, the first to hear the quiet moans from the bed.

Dick and Alfred hurriedly made their way to the bed, while Diana remained, watching as Bruce struggled to open his eyes.

"Hello, young man. I am certainly happy that you have decided to rejoin us." Alfred spoke, hoarse with emotion upon seeing the deep blue eyes that had been shut to the world for two months.

"What took you so long, big guy? You had us worried." Dick questioned, his own emotions getting the best of him.

Diana watched Bruce as he tried to communicate, struggling against the life support device and gasping for breath. She saw Alfred as he placed both hands on Bruce's shoulders, trying to calm his son. Turning to summon J'onn she found him already making his way to Bruce, whose breaths were again regulated by the machine.

"Bruce, you were injured in an explosion." J'onn stated, checking Bruce's pupils with a small flashlight. "Do you remember what happened?" J'onn asked, checking his vital signs and reflexes.

Still glued to the same spot across the room, she watched as Bruce blinked once signaling the affirmative.

"Bruce, your condition is stable, but you are still very weak. I would prefer to keep you on life support until you have regained some of your strength."

Again she saw him blink once, giving J'onn his approval.

"I'll leave you now to get reacquainted with your family." J'onn smiled, standing to leave the room.

Willing herself to move, she slowly approached the bed, taking his hand in hers. Her heart soared as he turned to her, gently squeezing her hand in recognition.

"I've missed you." Diana stated, giving Bruce a kiss on his cheek.

Giving another squeeze to Diana's hand, Bruce closed his eyes, already exhausted. Placing his hand on the bed, Diana walked into Alfred and Dick's waiting embrace.

"He's back." She cried.

"That he is." Alfred agreed.

"Thank God." Dick stated, their relief evident.

**EPILOGUE**

One week after regaining consciousness, Bruce was home at Wayne Manor. J'onn was no match against the Batman when his mind was made up, even when his condition was still serious. That, coupled with the fact that Wayne Manor was as well equipped as most hospitals, made the Martian acquiesce in releasing Batman, against his better judgment.

Diana quietly tiptoed into Bruce's room to check his IV. Thinking he was still asleep, she was startled by the sound of her name.

"Diana," Bruce called weakly.

"You are supposed to be asleep," Diana chastised.

"Talk," Bruce stated softly.

"What would you like to talk about?" Diana returned.

Giving her the best Bat glare he could manage in his condition he stated again. "Talk."

Sighing audibly, Diana sat on the bed next to Bruce, careful not to cause him pain with her movement. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"I was made aware of how fragile life can be. How vulnerable you are," Diana admitted, not able to look at Bruce.

"And how invulnerable you are," he finished for her.

"Yes," she admitted softly.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, but realized exactly what he meant.

"Diana, I will understand if you must leave," Bruce stated quietly.

"I thought about leaving. I didn't want to watch you and those I care for die. But, I realized that I did not want to live without you," she admitted.

"Can you honestly live with death?" he questioned.

"A very wise man once told me that I must learn to live by faith and trust in something bigger than myself. I'm learning to do that," she answered.

"Which wise man?" he asked.

"Alfred," she answered with a smirk.

Bruce responded with his own smirk, satisfied that all was well.

"I love you, Diana," Bruce told her, the first time those words were spoken by him.

"And I love you," Diana responded, her eyes shining brightly.

Slowly climbing into the large bed, Diana cautiously moved closer to Bruce, lying next to him. "You need to rest. I will be right here when you awaken. I'm not going anywhere, Bruce," Diana reaffirmed.

As Bruce drifted off to slumber, Diana noticed his features soften in contentment and relief. Settling herself against his arm, she sighed in her own contentment, grateful that she was able once again to feel him next to her.

The End.


End file.
